Open Wounds
by Dragonmaster Dyne
Summary: Yuffie & Leon have a hideous fight; Cloud talks sense into Leon while Yuffie and Aerith have an intimate conversation. Yuffie/Leon with slight Cloud/Aerith


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, you'd be playing this in the game instead of reading a fanfic.

Title: Open Wounds

Beginning Notes: This probably won't be considered a great story since not much happens in it, not to mention it's a little short. But it was just one of those ideas you just simply had to get out, y'know? Anyway it's a Leon/Yuffie story, slightly one-sided, and references to Cloud/Aerith. There is also what can be considered mild hints for Cloud/Leon and Yuffie/Aerith if you want to look at it in a twisted way. Not that twisted is bad or anything. But hey, whatever works for you.

Well rambling stops now! Story begins now!

I need more muses....

/.../ = thoughts or flashbacks depending on the context.

-----------------------------

/Go talk to a wall./

Yuffie stomped down the dark corridors of Hollow Bastion.

/Get lost.../

The angry words of Squall, burning in her mind.

/I said leave me alone!/

Her watery eyes glistening, tears failing to stay contained. How could he? How could he not see....why does he have to be so....

Yuffie wanted to hurt something. Hit something. She wanted to scream real loud. But she didn't do anything. Couldn't do anything. Could do nothing but march down the hallow halls.

/Go to hell!/

She hadn't done anything. Why was he angry? Why was he _always_ angry?

"Why does he reject me?" Yuffie said softly to herself.

/Don't bother me anymore, Yuffie. Don't bother me anymore./

The sound of a whistling teapot came from the kitchen. Yuffie peered inside and saw Aerith making herself a cup of tea. Aerith glanced at the kitchen entrance and saw Yuffie leaning against the wall, watching her.

"Hello, Yuffie!" she greeted cheerfully. Yuffie smiled and sat down at the table, elbows on the surface and her face nestled between her palms.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked inquisitively.

"I was just preparing some tea. Would you like some?" Aerith offered politely.

"Sure."

Aerith placed a cup of tea in front of Yuffie. Yuffie took a sip.

"Something's troubling you." Aerith noticed after a period of silence. Yuffie half-smiled.

"Am I that obvious?" she said half joking. But Aerith took it seriously.

"Nothing gets by me. I'm quite perceptive." Aerith said proudly. "So tell me. What's wrong?"

"Squall doesn't love me." Yuffie said as if she was saying "the sky is blue." She wasn't shy about it. She was actually pretty blunt about it. This surprised Aerith. She had no idea Yuffie felt this way about him. She was very happy, because it meant Yuffie felt comfortable talking about anything with Aerith. It was one of the aspects of their friendship she treasured.

"Why would you say that?" Aerith asked thoughtfully.

"He just blew up at me for no reason! He told me I could go straight to hell for all he cared. Gawd, why would he say such a thing?!"

"Leon's not an easy person." Aerith commented, "Are you sure you did nothing wrong?"

"Nothing." Yuffie sighed. "I didn't do anything. He just hates me."

"Well Squall isn't like other people. He has a tough time letting people get close to him for fear of..." Aerith paused.

"Fear of what?" Yuffie asked. Aerith really didn't know. Cloud and Yuffie were fairly easy to read, but Leon…

"Leon," she tried, "is very defensive. He has a tough time expressing his emotions. For all you know, his anger might be his way of saying how much he loves you."

Yuffie chuckled unintentionally and grinned. "Is that the best you can do?" Aerith pouted.

"As a matter of fact it was. Squall's not an easy person to figure out, you know."

"Relax." Yuffie pushed Aerith's shoulder playfully. "I appreciate it. I guess I wish Squall was more kind, open, sensitive, and great to talk to." Then she added more cheerfully, "Kind of like you!"

Aerith blushed at the comment.

"I'm honored you think of me as the perfect boyfriend." She said jokingly. Yuffie giggled.

"But you really are lucky, Aerith. Cloud actually loves you. He makes you happy."

Aerith blushed again. Yuffie stood up.

"But what do I do? How much longer do I have to put up with him?"

Aerith stood up as well.

"Squall's 'healing' could take some time, Yuffie. You can either live with it or move on to someone else." Yuffie shook her head.

"Nah." She said. "I'll wait for him until Doomsday if I have to. I want him to know I'll always be there for him."

"That's sweet." Aerith commented as she put the cups away.

"Besides, I have you, don't I?"

Aerith stopped and looked at the younger woman. "What do you mean?"

Now it was Yuffie's turn to blush.

"Um...what I meant was, that I..." she looked down, her hands behind her back. "I like being around you. You're a truly great friend, ya know? I feel like I can talk to you about anything and not feel embarassed." Aerith smiled.

"Really? Then why are you blushing?" she teased. Yuffie's cheeks reddened furiously.

"I guess I....I..."

Two warm arms wrapped around Yuffie. She looked up and saw Aerith pulling her in closer for an embrace.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Aerith whispered into Yuffie's ear. "I feel the same way about you."

Yuffie smiled and rested her head on Aerith's should, enjoying the embrace.

Until Squall was ready for love, Aerith's love would do just fine.

------------------------

Cloud leaned against his sword, his arms crossed, watching Squall train himself with his Gunblade. He sighed. The event that took place earlier was all too fresh in his mind.

/"Hey, Cloud! What's up?" Yuffie greeted him from behind.

Cloud jerked his thumb in Leon's direction. Yuffie saw him and frowned.

"Why does he keep doing that? When will he realize he doesn't have to fight anymore?"

Cloud shrugged. "Someone needs to help him realize that."

He wasn't referring to her actually, but Yuffie took it upon herself anyway.

"Hi Squall." she said

"Leon." was all Leon said, his back turned to her. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter? Why are you out here in Rising Falls training again?"

"That's a stupid question." Leon scoffed. Yuffie sent him a look.

"No it's not. Leon, you don't have to do this anymore. The Heartless are gone. Sora saved us all."

"I know, but...you wouldn't understand." Leon said, his back still turned to her.

"It's pointless, Leon. Pointless! Cid, Aerith, Cloud, and I are all moving on with our lives. You should too."

"Pointless, huh?" Leon grumbled.

"Well, I may not know the whole story, but--"

"Then shut up."

Yuffie flinched. "What did you just say to me?"

Finally, Squall turned and faced Yuffie. He didn't look directly at her, but she was definitely the target of his next few words.

"Shut up. If you wanna run your mouth at someone, go talk to a wall. I don't wanna hear it." he said calmly.

"But Squall." Squall turned around.

"It's Leon."

"Why the hell should I still call you 'Leon?'" Yuffie demanded. "We got our world back! Everything is fine!"

"Fine? Is _she_ back? Is she?" Leon yelled. Yuffie stopped cold. Oh God. He mentioned "her."

"Squall..we just...I just want you to be happy again." Yuffie said softly.

Leon growled. "Leave me alone."

"Squall--"

"I said leave me alone! And it's Leon, goddammit!"

Yuffie clenched her teeth, not able to take much more.

"Leon, didn't you hear a word I just said? Don't you understand?"

"Go to hell Yuffie!"

Yuffie stepped back. The level of anger in Leon's voice was new to her.

But why? Yuffie just wanted to help bring Leon, no, Squall back on track. Back to his life. But he refused. He was as stubborn as an ox and now his voiced burned with the ire of hate. For her.

"Don't bother me anymore, Yuffie. Don't bother me anymore."

"You cold-hearted bastard!" she yelled. "Why the hell do I put up with you, Squall?!" She stormed away from him, blew past Cloud, and went out of sight.

"It's Leon." was all Squall said as he turned around and continued training./

Cloud sighed again, after he was finished replaying the scene in his head. He continued watching Squall, wondering if he even remembered he was there.

Squall continued swinging his Gunblade, practicing defensive strikes and new offensive stances. He flowed so smoothly; it was almost like he was dancing. It was beautiful.

Cloud shook his head. He thought too much. Time to act.

He got up and walked up to Squall.

"You know," he said, "you didn't have to treat her like that. She was only looking out for you."

Squall ignored him. Silence passed.

"You're working too hard. What do you hope to gain?"

Squall still ignored him. Cloud shook his head.

"Guess you like being an ass." He said calmly. He decided not to get anymore involved and walked back to his sword.

"Let's duel."

Cloud turned around and saw Squall looking at him. Cloud pulled his sword out of his ground and struck a defensive stance.

/Ok, Squall./ Cloud thought. /They say martial artists speak with their fists. But we are swordsman so we speak with our blades. What do you have to say, Squall? Tell me. You can talk to me./

Cloud thrust his sword at Squall. The brunette swordsman held his blade up and withstood the blow.

/You shouldn't meddle in my affairs, Strife./

Squall swung his blade at Cloud, but the blonde jumped back.

/She's only meddling 'cause she cares./

/What do you know?/

Leon's blade met Cloud's.

/She misses the entire point of my training. I don't want what happened to happen again./

Cloud pushed Squall back with his blade.

/It won't. Sora made sure of that./

Squall stood up, tensed, clutching his Gunblade.

"Damn, you're strong." Squall said, smirking.

"Don't change the subject." Cloud replied. He rushed up to Squall, sword raised high. Squall jumped out of the way. He slashed at Cloud, not close enough to cut him, but close enough to knock him down. Cloud fell flat on his back. Squall walked up to him, his Gunblade resting on his shoulder.

"Give up, yet?" he taunted.

"Like you did with Yuffie?" Cloud retorted getting up. Squall scowled.

"Don't meddle in my affairs." He said. Cloud dusted himself off and raised his sword.

"You know we can tell how each other feels and what we're thinking through our fighting styles and how we use our swords. If you don't tell me through your mouth, you'll tell me through your sword. It's that simple." 

Squall said nothing. He was right. Squall and Cloud were close like that.

"Remember when we were children, before we were such hardasses," Cloud began, "we used to tell each other everything. So much that it got to the point we didn't need to talk to tell what the other was thinking. Especially when we both took up the sword. It just made things easier."

"I know." said Squall.

"Well, you ready?"

"Yeah."

Cloud and Squall lunged at each other, blades clashing at each other furiously. Some clashes were so hard, sparks flew out.

/She loves you, you know. I can see it in her eyes. The same way Aerith looks at me. The same way I look at her./

/I could never love again, Cloud. You should know that./

/She would want you to move on./

Squall struck Cloud's blade again, his Gunblade was beginning glowing like his emotions.

/You're emotions are rising. Watch it, you might kill me./

/I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to./

Beads of sweat were starting to drip down the men's face.

/What do you plan on doing with Yuffie?/

/Nothing. She should stay away from me. I could never love her the way she wanted me to./

/You did love a girl once. I know you don't want me to speak her name, but-/

/Rinoa. You can say Rinoa, Strife./

Cloud blocked another swipe from Squall. It was getting harder to block the glowing white beam of a blade.

/Rinoa would want you to love again./

/I can't. Love kept me from becoming as strong as I could be. When the Heartless came, I was powerless to stop them. She was...was.../ Squall stopped. Cloud was about to slash at him again, but he noticed Squall stick his Gunblade into the ground and kneel down, breathing from exhaustion. The Gunblade was back to normal. Cloud put his sword behind his back.

"That's why I still insist on being called Leon. We may have got our world back, but things will never be the same. She won't ever come back. I'm sorry, Cloud. I'm sorry, Yuffie. I wish I could love her the way she wants me to, but...I can't."

Cloud knelt beside his sorrowful friend.

"Stop being so weak." he said. "Yuffie would not hold you back. I love Aerith. Is she holding me back?"

Squall closed his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be going after Sephiroth?"

Cloud thought about that for a minute.

"When you put that way, she is holding me back. Now I must ask: Do I care?"

Squall opened his eyes back up. He looked at the blonde swordsman and took a deep breath.

"What do I do?"

Cloud stood up and walked back to his sword.

"Go to her, Squall. She needs you and you need her."

Squall smiled. He was right. He should go to her right away.

"Cloud, thanks." he said. "And by the way, it's Leon."

Cloud brushed a lock of his hair off his face. "Whatever." The men picked up their swords and walked back to Hollow Bastion.

~Fin~

Me: Man. That was weird. And sappy. And corny. And there's probably some OOCness in there too. ::scratches head:: Why did I write this again?

Goofy: Beats me. And what was up with that Yuffie/Aerith scene? You shootin' fer a Show Joe Eye, there?

Donald: ::clonks Goofy's head:: That's shoujo-ai! And you confused me, too. Is this a Yuffie/Leon story? Because other couples had pretty heavy scenes.

Me: Yes, yes. A Leon/Yuffie story, it was supposed to be. Not too sure anymore, I am.

Goofy: Hey, ya sound like Yoder!

Donald: ::rolls eyes:: Yoda!

Yoda: Mock me, will you? A taste of my light sabre, you will get.

Me: Crap, I had to stick Star Wars in there. Now everyone will think I'm a geek.

Donald: Well anyone who spends his or her free time reading/writing fanfiction must be a geek, anyway, so they got nothin' on you.

Me: Haha! You're right! ^_^ While I'm at it I should make a Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter reference!

Donald: Now you're pushing it.

Goofy: Guys, Yoda said he wants me to be a Jedi.

Yoda: No such thing, I said. Shut up, will you.

Me: Well enough of this. Review, flame, or click the back button on your browser. Whatever's fine with me. Review, preferably. ^_^ Well, in the immortal words of Yakko from Animaniacs.

Yakko: Goodnight, everybody!

Donald: He's from Warner Brothers! Kill him!

Yakko: AHHH!!!

Donald: Thundaga!!!

~Real Fin~


End file.
